Question: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $(4) \cdot (2 e^{7\pi i / 12})$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $4$ ) has angle $0$ and radius $4$ The second number ( $2 e^{7\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{7}{12}\pi$ and radius $2$ The radius of the result will be $4 \cdot 2$ , which is $8$ The angle of the result is $0 + \frac{7}{12}\pi = \frac{7}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $8$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{7}{12}\pi$.